


Short story chapter 524

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [28]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapter 524, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Short story chapter 524

\- Raziel…

 

Acnologia’s soul and mind broke when he listened that name and voice. He turned where Erza and Wendy were just to find an elegant pink haired woman between them.

 

\- You are an hallucination, right? I’m already that crazy?

\- She’s not an illusion, Raziel - said another familiar voice.

\- No! You’re not real! - yelled Acnologia while he turned to the voice. His soul and mind broke again just seeing the blonde woman.

\- Raziel! - said another voice.

\- Go away!

 

Acnologia’s soul and mind broke again. The little blue haired woman was well known by him, like the other two. But he didn’t expect the last one.

 

\- Dad…

 

Acnologia turned slowly, and cried when he saw the girl who said that word. His soul and mind broke ever more than when the others said that name.

 

\- Are you real? - asked Acnologia.

\- I’m real, dad - answered the girl.

\- My little girl… You were born…

 

The girl hugged Acnologia. He returned the hug while crying. That girl was an exact copy of him.

 

Meanwhile, in the ruins of the church…

 

\- It's your fault that my father can’t love me? - asked Larcade behind August.

\- What are you doing here? - asked August.

\- Answer me!

\- And what if it was?

\- You… You made me this… You will pay for it…

 

In front of the eyes of August, Gildarts and Cana, Larcade transformed into a demon and screamed.

 

\- You think you can stop me? - said August -. No one can do it. The emperor wouldn’t mind if I clean some trash in the Spriggans.

 

Trash. That word angered the demonified Larcade. Without knowing it, August was in danger. No, the whole world was in danger, because Larcade couldn’t control the demon inside him.


End file.
